THROWBAqKSz!
by divine-mistress282
Summary: What's worse: Leaving your true love after school and never seeing him again or Seeing him again after your married and have kids? Hermione Granger is about to find out. [[PAUSED]]
1. prologue

a/n: well...my second story...wow...OMG I SUCK!

_**Fate fell short this time  
Your smile fades in the summer  
Place your hand in mine  
I'll leave when I wanna**_

The last day of the last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hermione Granger held Draco Malfoy's hand tightly. She didn't want to go home. Not without Draco. Of course with his father out of the way, he was able to. Although Draco softened up to muggleborns throughout the year, he still had a bitter taste for muggles. He chose not to return with Hermione back to her home. Hesitating to step onto the Hogwarts Express, Hermione looked back at her boyfriend. A tear rolled down from her chocolate eyes to her cheek.

"Draco" she whispered. He wiped her tear away and let go of her hand. "Hermione. Please love, don't cry. I promise you, we will see each other again." he said to her. He kissed her lips lightly and took her hand again. He rubbed it lightly with his thumb and ushered Hermione onto the train. Still hand in hand, Draco had opened the door to an empty compartment. "Hermione! Hey, Hermione!" yelled the voice of Harry Potter. Hermione quickly turned her head and faced her best friend.

"Hermione, come on, me and Ron have a compartment already with Ginny and Neville and the whole gang." The 17 year old girl said nothing. She looked at Draco. With a straight face, he let go of her hand and said, "It's ok..." Even though he showed no expression in his face, Hermione saw hurt in his eyes. Not noticing, Harry tugged on Hermione's hand and pulled her in the opposite direction from where Draco stood. "Harry, wait" Hermione said softly. Harry did not hear her. He seemed really excited and when he opened the compartment door it was packed with friends from Gryffindor house.

"Hey Hermione!" Ron greeted warmly. She took her seat across from Harry and Ron. Ginny linked arms with Hermione. "'Mione, are you ok?" she asked. Pulling off her best fake smile, Hermione nodded her head. Alas, Hermione was not ok. She wanted to spend the remainder of the train ride with her one love: Draco Malfoy. She was denied that wish when Harry came along. Of course Harry and Ron where her best friends but she was granted visits to them anytime she pleased. Draco was different. His mother would explode if she saw Hermione within a 300 foot radius of her home.

"Guys I'll be right back" Hermione said, softly again. The chatter of the compartment was becoming too much. Too many people within a small room. Hermione walked up the train and listened out for familiar voices. Near the end of the train she heard the unmistakable cackle of Pansy Parkinson. She was sure Draco was in that compartment. Closer and closer to the compartment, Hermione was pulled into a different one. Empty. She was about to scream but her mouth was covered. She opened her eyes and saw that Draco was the one who had took her. She let out a sigh of relief.

"I don't think you want to go to the compartment you were going to" he breathed. Hermione smiled at wrapped her arms around his neck. She loved him more than either of them knew. Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a passionate kiss. _Don't leave me! Don't leave! Please! _screamed Hermione's thoughts. She could live her whole life in Draco's arms. Sadly, she couldn't. She had plans for a career, children, a family. She couldn't do that with Draco, no matter how much she wanted to.

"Hermione! Where are you?" cried Ron's voice. "Shut up Ron. You're gonna make it so the whole bloody train can hear you" Ginny scolded. Hermione and Draco's lips parted abruptly and looked toward the compartment door. Two shadows appeared outside. The taller one obviously being Ron.

"Where could she be?" Ron asked. "I don't know. Maybe her boyfriend Ron. Do you really expect to go through the last time on this train without spending time with him?" Ginny snapped. "She spent all year with him!" "She spent 6 years with you!" Everything went silent. "Fine. Whatever." With that said, Ron stalked off back to the compartment. Ginny left shortly after.

Draco looked at Hermione and she looked right back at him. Soon enough time passed and the train stopped. Hermione's heart dropped. _No!_ Draco looked down and took her hands in his. "This isn't goodbye" he said softly to her. More tears came down her cheeks. He wiped them away. "I swear to you Hermione, I will see you again." Hermione let out a small sob and hugged him tightly. "I believe you Draco. I know you're not lying to me." They left the compartment and parted ways.

Onto the platform, Hermione dragged her things to the passage way to platforms 9 and 10. On her way she passed Narssica and Draco. Narssica noticed Hermione looking their way and gave the girl a dirty look, causing her to look away. Hermione met up with her parents and returned home. After that she did not receive a letter from Draco. No message. Nothing.


	2. 2 Years Later Draco pt 1

a/n: ...ok i dont suck. i dont. so the story should be ok...

_**So, let go,let go  
Jump in  
Oh well, what you waiting for?  
It's all right  
'Cause there's beauty in the breakdown**_

**_- Let Go by Frou Frou_**

"Draco, you know how...unique...she is," Narcissa pushed on her 19 year old son. Dinner time in the Malfoy Manor, Narcissa was trying to get her son to attend a ball at the Parkinson Manor. Of course, Draco refused. He and Pansy Parkinson weren't that civil to each other in their final year at Hogwarts. Since no apologies were made, they still were not civil.

"Mother, she's the devil," Draco said to Narcissaas he took a sip of his drink. Thinking of being of Pansy made Draco think of Hermione. This was the first time he had thought about her in a year. All of last year he thought of her. Though when he turned 18 the thoughts of her drifted away to the back of his mind.

Narcissa picked up her wine glass and looked at her son. "You know she's not the devil, Draco," she said. She took a sip of her deep red wine and said, "She's a demon." Narcissa and Draco laughed together. These "bonding" moments occurred rarely. "She's the demon who wears Prada," pressed Narcissa. She didn't have a sweet taste for Pansy. She didn't have a sweet taste for anyone except for her son. Well she couldn't even count _him _as a sweet spot. He was pretty much the only thing she had left.

"I just don't want to go. Not to the _Parkinson_ Manor no matter," Draco said. He rolled his eyes and held his fork and his knife in his hands. His mother sat silent, drinking her wine and eating her food. At the point where the silence became so unbearable, Draco finally says, "When should I be ready?"

Narcissa put a triumphant smirk on her face. "The ball is next weekend. Be ready by then." When her glass was empty, refilled, then emptied again, she gave her dinner a rest and left. Draco sat at the empty table by himself. He surely did not want to attend a Parkinson ball. He counted the Parkinsons' to be vile creatures. Not to mention ugly. He suddenly remembered Pansy's pug-like face. He shuddered at the thought.

Although he thought he had no choice. He didn't know how his mother did it, but whatever she did made him do whatever she wanted even if he didn't want to. He sighed and thought. _A week? One week until I see that thing, Pansy. _Draco wondered the reason of throwing a ball for Pansy. She was already of age. _Umm...what else is there?_ he pondered. He sighed and stood from the table. He went up the stairs from the ground floor to the second floor. He walked to the east side of the large manor. He passed the nursery bedroom and reached his bedroom.

He dropped himself on his bed and stared at the silver ceiling. At each emerald serpent within each tile. For some reason, his mind drifted to the past. Back to his Hermione days. He closed his eyes and remembered how it used to be.

_Draco snuck behind Hermione as she was about to jump into the lake on a dare. He looked back at the group of people playing 'Truth or Dare'. He quickly picked her up and threw her inside the lake and went along with her. Under the water was pitch black but Hermione and Draco found each other in the water and shared a kiss they had never shared before. Their first kiss together. Then they surfaced above the water. Everyone saw the state they were in. The two parted and smiled. Being in only her bra and underwear, Hermione was very embarrassed and cold. Draco had carried her out of the water and gave her back her clothes._

_She walked away to change back into her clothes and when she returned to the group, her face was bright red. "Well Granger, you are quite the dare devil," Blaise Zabini commented. Hermione shot a glare at him. "Three cheers for the mudblood," Blaise said sarcastically. _

Draco chuckled at the memory. He used to remember these kind of memories vividly. Now everything seemed blurry. He hadn't realized exactly how long it had been since he and Hermione had last spoken. He did know it was too long. He wanted to write her a letter right then and there but he didn't know what to say. He had an idea of what he wanted to say back then, but saying those things now wouldn't seem right. Calling her 'his love' might tick her off for the letter being so late.

He groaned and rubbed his head. He kicked off his shoes and pulled off his slacks. He unbuttoned his shirt and pulled up the quilt on his bed. His room was cold, he had always needed a quilt. He rested his head on his pillow and the blurry picture of Hermione entered his mind. It was like he forgot how she looked like. He didn't want that. Before he drifted to sleep, he attempted to clear up the blurry picture. _Brown, really curly hair. Brown eyes, like chocolate. Soft, milky skin._ He cursed under his breath. Nothing came to mind to clear up the picture.

He grabbed one of the many pillows on his bed, covered his face, and screamed into it. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, shit, damnit, asshole, shit, fuck!" he cried into the pillow. He gave the pillow one more good scream and took off the pillow. He turned on his bed and closed his eyes once again. "Damnit...Granger..." he mumbled before falling asleep.

a/n: i kno my chapters r really short but they lengthen up. promise! hope u like. r&r. no flames!


End file.
